Snapped
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. De la douleur, de n'être vu comme rien d'autre qu'un objet, et d'avoir une relation considérée comme une simple marche vers la victoire par l'autre moitié. Mais à présent, Kuroko n'a pas à s'inquiéter - Parce "Comme ça Akashi-kun n'ira nulle part... n'est-ce pas ?" - Scènes sexuelles et violence mentionnées. OS, non-réciproque!AkaKuro/KuroAka, léger AkaMayu.


_**Snapped**_

 **Mademoiselle Z**

 _Disclaimer : Ceci est une TRADUCTION._

 _Ndt : Je ne comptais plus vraiment poster cette traduction qui date d'il y a sans doute plus d'une année, mais l'auteur s'est rappelée à moi en acceptant ma demande de traduction. Bien que je sois quelque part passée à d'autres préférences en matière de fiction et que celle-ci en soit plutôt éloignée, puisque je me souviens de l'avoir beaucoup appréciée je la poste tout de même, en espérant qu'elle trouve un public ! Bonne lecture_

* * *

 _« Tu t'en es bien sorti, Tetsuya. Je suis fier de toi. »_

 _« Tu es allé au-delà de mes attentes. »_

 _« Bon travail, Tetsuya. »_

* * *

Kuroko essayait toujours d'être une bonne personne.

Il était poli, doux et gentil. Et extrêmement conscient de ses capacités, aussi – il savait que bien qu'il ait la chance d'être un joueur officiel d'un club de basket aussi prestigieux, il était loin d'être un joueur compétent. C'était la raison pour laquelle il donnait toujours tout ce qu'il avait dans ce qu'il faisait, même si c'était seulement des passes. Il ne voulait pas être perçu comme un fardeau, après tout.

Et, aussi, il essayait toujours si dur de faire plaisir à un certain Akashi Seijurou.

Par conséquent, il trouvait toujours la motivation de continuer à avancer, excellant dans l'art des passes, vainquant chaque adversaire, et présentant victoire après victoire à l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges. Il ferait tout pour convenir aux besoins d'Akashi. Il était devenu de plus en plus obsédé par l'idée de plaire à son capitaine.

Ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être considéré comme l'animal de compagnie d'Akashi.

Les matins et après-midis, il assistait le rouge sur le terrain. Le soir, il était toujours entièrement sien, _l'assistant_ tout la nuit durant. Il s'endormait alors dans ses bras et se réveillait seul le lendemain, le capitaine devant superviser la préparation des activités matinales du club. Il ne s'en était jamais plaint.

Il restait loyal, quoi qu'il advienne.

* * *

 _« Mon cher Tetsuya… »_

 _« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je ne te quitterai jamais. »_

 _« Imbécile. Tu es le seul pour moi. Mon précieux. Tu es tout pour moi. »_

* * *

D'hachées, chaudes respirations s'exhalaient d leurs deux bouches. Leurs activités se terminaient avec le relâchement de leurs essences. Ils s'affalèrent sur le matelas, le plus fin des deux confortablement installé dans l'étreinte de l'autre.

« A-Akashi-kun… » l'impassibilité de Kuroko était partie se promener il y a plus de deux heures. Sa complexion usuellement pâle était à présent rougie, des mèches bleues collées à ses tempes et ses joues par la sueur et le sperme.

Akashi, quant à lui, gardait son calme habituel, bien que sa respiration soit légèrement haletante. « Ça va, Tetsuya ? »

« Ç-ça va… Je suis simplement fatigué… »

Akashi sourit. « Nous devrions dormir un peu, sinon nous manquerons l'entraînement de demain matin. »

« _Hai,_ Akashi-kun. » Des yeux voilés cherchèrent ceux d'Akashi. « Je t'aime, Akashi-kun. »

Akashi ne répondit pas aussitôt. Il continua de caresser les cheveux du plus jeune avant de concéder à voix basse. « Moi aussi. »

Kuroko s'endormit dans la seconde.

* * *

 _Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait._

 _« Moi aussi », est tout ce qu'il a jamais prononcé._

 _Mais ce n'était pas grave. Je sais qu'il m'aimait._

* * *

« Tetsuya. »

Akashi l'avait trouvé dans les vestiaires, bien qu'il soit déjà trop tard pour qu'un joueur de basket, même à la traîne, soit encore là, plié par la fatigue ou pas. Kuroko était en train de s'occuper de ses blessures quand Akashi avait fait son entrée.

« Akashi-kun. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Tetsuya ? » Akashi le fixa d'un regard noir avant de l'aider à appliquer du baume sur la plaie qui ornait la lèvre de Kuroko. « Dis-moi qui a fait ça, Tetsuya. Et ne pense pas même un instant à me mentir. »

Kuroko hésita. Mais il ne lui fallut cependant pas beaucoup de temps pour obéir.

« Des gens de la seconde équipe se sont moqués de toi. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'énerver et de leur faire des remarques, et ils ont décidé que la meilleure façon de me faire taire était de me frapper. »

Akashi soupira. « J'ai l'habitude qu'on se moque de moi. »

« Ils se sont moqués de ta petite taille et de tes yeux anormaux. »

« Comme je viens de le dire, j'y suis habitué. De plus, je peux toujours leur prouver que quoi qu'il en soit, à la fin les vainqueurs riront aussi fort que les perdants pleureront. Alors, Tetsuya, je te prie de faire attention à toi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé. Tu es un joueur de basketball précieux, une arme secrète unique à Teikou. Alors ne soit pas imprudent. »

Kuroko sourit. « Merci, Akashi-kun… »

* * *

 _Il n'avait pas voulu m'appeler « une précieuse arme secrète »._

 _Ce qu'il avait voulu dire était « un amant précieux »._

 _Oui, c'était bien ça. Parce qu'il ne me verrait jamais comme un simple objet._

* * *

Kuroko avait un ami d'enfance. Cette personne ne pouvait être contactée que par lettres et mails. Ils s'étaient promis de se battre l'un contre l'autre, sur le terrain de basket.

Mais, au final, Kuroko n'avait pu tenir sa part de la promesse. Il avait eu un accident avant leur match, le laissant à l'écart dans une pièce séparée.

« Akashi-kun, je t'en supplie… s'il te plaît affrontez Ogiwara-kun avec toutes vos forces… » avait-il doucement demandé.

Il avait voulu bien faire. Ses amis étaient importants pour lui, et, en outre, il faisait confiance à Akashi, et l'aimait. C'était une requête précieuse, parce que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire dans sa situation. Bien que ça ne puisse en aucun cas alléger sa déception de ne pouvoir jouer contre Ogiwara.

Cependant ce fut une autre consternation qui le hanta quand Teikou écrasa impitoyablement Meikou avec un score de 111-11.

* * *

 _« Tetsuya, crois-tu que tout se passe toujours comme on le souhaite ? »_

 _« Naïf. Trop naïf. »_

 _« Tu me déçois. »_

* * *

Pour Akashi Seijurou… pour le basketball… pour le bien des choses qu'il aimait… il n'abandonnerait pas.

Il recommença depuis le dernier barreau de l'échelle. Il choisit Kagami comme nouvelle lumière pour montrer à tous son basketball. Tous, Akashi inclus. Il était déterminé à vaincre chacun de ses anciens camarades, de même que son ancien capitaine qui, d'après ce qu'on lui en avait dit, avait pris en charge ses propres seniors en devenant le capitaine du club de basket de Rakuzan.

Il battit Kise Ryouta.

Il fit un pas en avant. Il se rapprochait d'Akashi.

Il battit Midorima Shintarou.

Un nouveau pas.

Il battit Aomine Daiki.

Bientôt. Bientôt.

Il battit Murasakibara Atsushi.

Après ça. Bien sûr. Après celui-là. Il attendait depuis déjà trop longtemps pour ça.

Et pourtant, il dû ravaler sa douleur. Il fut expulsé du sommet de l'échelle, qu'il avait à peine atteint, jusqu'au tout dernier barreau.

Seirin avait perdu. Le tableau des scores l'avait clairement affirmé à son équipe de ses chiffres lumineux, 89-103.

* * *

 _« Je triomphe toujours, et j'ai toujours raison. Les vainqueurs sont toujours écoutés, et les perdants toujours déniés. »_

 _« Moi, qui gagne toujours, n'ai jamais tort. »_

 _« Tu as perdu, Tetsuya. Tu as perdu. »_

* * *

La défaite n'était pas la seule chose que Kuroko Tetsuya ne pouvait accepter.

Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il ait été remplacé.

Il se souvenait de chaque mot qu'avait prononcé Akashi, comme s'il n'y avait qu'une minute que l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges les avait jetés comme du sel sur une blessure. Comment Akashi avait laissé entendre que Mayuzumi Chihiro avait dépassé les performances du déchet d'ancien prototype qu'était Kuroko Tetsuya. Comment Akashi avait félicité Mayuzumi Chihiro pour ses capacités dans d'autres domaines, plutôt que de se contenter de faire passer un ballon de basket.

Comment Mayuzumi Chihiro avait paru avoir captivé l'attention d'Akashi.

Il avait même nié que Mayuzumi soit similaire à Tetsuya.

« … Le même ? Pas exactement. »

« Bien qu'il possède la même absence de présence que Tetsuya, ses bases sont de manière générale meilleures, et ses talents – autres que les passes – ne sont pas faibles. »

« Si Tetsuya était l'ancien prototype, alors Mayuzumi Chihiro serait le nouveau modèle de joueur fantôme. »

L'ancien prototype.

 _L'ancien prototype._

Ces trois mots semblèrent avoir allumé quelque chose au plus profond de Kuroko.

* * *

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _J'étais réellement persuadé qu'il ne me voyait pas comme un simple objet._

 _J'étais réellement persuadé qu'il m'aimait comme un amant._

 _Pitié, que quelqu'un m'explique._

* * *

« Akashicchi, félicitations pour ta victoire ! »

La Génération des Miracles avait décidé d'avoir une petite réunion au Maji Burger le plus proche du stadium. Ils voulaient chérir ce moment comme au bon vieux temps, avant que les membres faisant parties de lycées éloignés de Tokyo – comme Kise, Murasakibara et Akashi – ne doivent retourner à leurs places respectives.

Aomine était moins qu'heureux de venir, mais Momoi l'y avait forcé. Ils lui avaient tous tellement manqué ! avait-elle clamé. Il avait une bonne raison de ne pas venir, pourtant, parce que –

« Portons un toast à Aka-chin qui a remporté la première place, » dit Murasakibara, levant son tumbler de coca-cola au niveau de ses yeux, « à Kuro-chin en seconde place, Mido-chin en troisième, et Kise-kun en finaliste, aussi. »

Kise, avec son usuel sourire radieux, se joint aux verres levés. « Et un toast pour Murasakicchi, également. »

« Mais je n'ai rien gagné », intervint innocemment Murasakibara.

« Au moins Murasakicchi n'a pas perdu dès son premier match de la Winter Cup. »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Aomine, même Momoi.

– vous voyez ?

« Ugh ! Vous pouvez arrêter ? » grogna Aomine. « Mettant cette merde de côté, où est Tetsu ? Vous lui portez un toast alors qu'il n'est pas là, et pas à moi qui suis totalement présent ? »

« Le problème est le suivant : nous n'avons aucune raison de te dédier un toast », déclara Midorima.

« Je sais, je sais ! Un toast à Aominecchi pour perdre lors de son premier match de la Winter Cup ! »

« Toast. » Cinq verres furent levés, celui de Momoi inclus.

« Espèces de… ! »

Sirotant son verre, Momoi ignora complètement son ami d'enfance, annonçant « Tetsu-kun ne viendra pas. Il a dit qu'il était fatigué, après le match d'hier contre Akashi-kun. »

« Akashi ne plaisantait vraiment pas », commenta Midorima, jetant un coup d'œil en direction du susnommé.

Les lèvres d'Akashi formèrent un fin sourire. « Pourquoi l'aurai-je dû ? Je dois admettre que Tetsuya n'est pas n'importe quel adversaire. »

« Bien sûr. Il a même réussi à battre mon imbattable 'copie parfaite' » _(ndt : aucune idée de comment ça se dit vraiment en français),_ appuya fièrement Kise.

Midorima leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est parce que tu étais bien trop insouciant. »

« Quoi, Midorimacchi – ! »

« De même que Shintarō. Vous avez oublié de vous limiter – vous avez oublié qu'il vous était impossible d'utiliser votre' capacité' à son maximum avec vos corps d'adolescents. » coupa Akashi.

« Urgh… » Kise fronça les sourcils, incapable de trouver une réplique.

« Ne, Akashi-kun. » Momoi changea abruptement de sujet. « Pourquoi ne rends-tu pas visite à Tetsu-kun ? Vous étiez assez proches, pas vrai ? Et en plus, si c'était Akashi-kun qui lui parlait, qui sait – son abattement pourrait s'alléger. »

« Crois-tu ? » Akashi avala une gorgée de son mocha glacé. Il n'avait rien à perdre en acceptant la demande de Momoi, ou du moins le croyait-il. « J'essaierai, si je le peux. Après tout, je dois retourner à Kyoto demain soir. »

« Je dois rentrer à Kangawa demain matin. Peut-être que je pourrais voir Kurokocchi d'ici deux ou trois jours. »

« Pareil pour moi », ajouta Murasakibara.

« Alors, venez en même temps que Dai-chan et moi », suggéra Momoi.

« Je serai extrêmement occupé durant les deux prochains jours. Je dois refuser l'offre. » détournant la tête, Midorima ajusta ses lunettes.

« En ce cas, je le verrai un jour avant vous. Je trouverai le temps avant de repartir à Kyoto. » conclut Akashi.

* * *

 _Ah… Akashi-kun._

 _J'ai besoin de toi._

 _Akashi-kun. Je t'en prie. Viens. J'ai besoin de toi. Ça fait mal._

* * *

« Kurokochiiiii ! »

« Tetsu-kuuuun ! »

Le Kise-Momoi duo prit Kuroko dans leurs bras dès que l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus eut ouvert la porte d'entrée de sa résidence. Tous deux savaient très bien que ce serait le fantôme qui ouvrirait, puisqu'il vivait seul.

Tentant de se libérer de la double étreinte mortelle non-désirée, il observa un à un ses visiteurs. Etaient présent Aomine, qui bailla avant de lui faire un signe de main et un sourire Midorima qui tenait en main un ours en peluche – sans doute son porte-bonheur du jour et Murasakibara en train de mâcher… quoi que ce soit qu'il puisse mâcher.

Pas d'Akashi Seijuro.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène tous ici ? » s'enquit Kuroko, ne tournant pas autour du pot.

Murasakibara avala. « On s'inquiétait pour Kuro-chin. Kuro-chin n'est pas venu à notre réunion. »

« Ah, en parlant de réunion, est-ce qu'Akashicchi est passé hier ? » demanda Kise, relâchant Kuroko. « Il nous avait dit l'autre jour qu'il trouverait le temps de passer, avant de retourner à Kyoto. »

Kuroko secoua la tête. Il tenta de paraître aussi normal que de coutume. « Eh bien… entrez. Vous avez déjà fait tout ce chemin pour venir. Je vais faire du thé. » les accueillit Kuroko.

« Pas besoin, Kuro-chin, on a apporté de la nourriture et des boissons pour tout le monde. » prévint Murasakibara, soulevant des sacs de courses. Midorima et Aomine firent de même.

Les yeux céruléens de Kuroko s'écarquillèrent légèrement. « Il y en a beaucoup. »

« J'en mangerai beaucoup. Mais je veux partager mes gâteaux avec vous, aussi… donc j'en ai acheté plus que d'habitude. » expliqua innocemment le plus grand. « Peut-être qu'il n'y en aura quand même pas assez… »

« Pas assez ? C'est quoi le putain de problème avec ton ventre, espèce de géant ! » se moqua Aomine.

« Allons, allons. Ne vous disputez pas. Murasakibara-kun n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter, j'ai des sucreries chez moi. Et je peux cuisiner un dîner. C'en est bientôt l'heure, de toute façon. » Le sourire de Kuroko était tendu.

« J'aiderai Tetsu-kun ! » piailla Momoi.

« Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. » fut la réponse immédiate de cinq voix différentes.

Donc, ils entrèrent. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble, faisant toutes les stupides choses qui venaient à leurs esprits juvéniles.

Momoi était reconnaissante qu'ils puissent se rassembler chez Kuroko. Apparemment, la jeune fille était préoccupée par l'était de Kuroko. Elle était certaine que c'était grâce à la Génération des Miracles que l'homme qu'elle aimait souriait en ce moment. Les traces de sa déception semblaient s'effacer peu à peu du visage de Kuroko.

Seulement en apparence, se dit Momoi. Elle avait bien remarqué la façon dont Kuroko touchait parfois son poignet, autour duquel était passé le wristband noir qu'il portait constamment. Kuroko ne paraissait pas avoir entièrement accepté sa défaite.

Ça s'arrangerait, songea Momoi. Après tout, il fallait du temps.

Ils passèrent la nuit à un marathon de films. Ils restèrent dormir, et petit-déjeunèrent ensemble tôt le lendemain matin. Ils finirent par inévitablement se séparer pour rejoindre le confort de leurs maisons respectives.

Kuroko les regarda partir avec un sourire chaleureux, et en leur faisant des signes de la main, leur assurant qu'il viendrait la prochaine fois qu'ils voudraient se réunir.

Puis, il ferma la porte, retournant à l'intérieur. Ses pas le menèrent à la chambre d'ami dans laquelle personne n'était entré depuis le jour précédent. Un corps aux cheveux de couleur vive fut révélé quand Kuroko ouvrit le placard, le brusque mouvement de la porte faisant tomber l'occupant au sol en un lourd tas.

Le personne avait l'air épuisée. Elle avalait l'air en respirations haletantes et difficiles à travers son nez et le gag – un anneau métallique enfoncé dans sa bouche et attaché à l'arrière de sa tête. Son visage était rougi et couvert de sueur, un tissu recouvrant ses yeux, bloquant sa vision.

Kuroko, toujours aussi calme, enleva son wristband, découvrant un autre bracelet avec un étrange bouton. Il appuya dessus, et la réaction du corps fut immédiate un cri étouffé lui échappa tandis qu'un bruit de vibration se faisait entendre. Le bouton semblait avoir activé quelque chose de particulier, pour que cette si digne personne se comporte de manière aussi humiliante.

Bien que son regard soit inexpressif, les coins des lèvres de Kuroko eurent un léger soubresaut vers le haut de son visage. Il s'agenouilla, libérant son captif du métal qui le restreignait. Il baissa légèrement le bandeau, découvrant seulement l'œil gauche. Des larmes s'échappèrent de l'iris doré à demi voilé.

« Est-ce que c'est agréable ? Tu as fait tellement d'efforts pour qu'ils ne te remarquent pas… pendant près de douze heures consécutives… »

Kuroko pressa une nouvelle fois le bouton. Un glapissement et un gémissement quittèrent traîtreusement les lèvres de l'autre adolescent.

« Te… Tetsu-yah ! A-Arrête… »

Un petit rire passa la barrière de celles de Kuroko.

« De cette façon, Akashi-kun n'ira nulle part… n'est-ce pas ? »

* * *

 _Ndt : J'étais déterminée à relire et puis... non. Elle est trop ancienne, je me sentirais obligée de reprendre le texte anglais et de presque tout retraduire donc je préfère m'éviter le trouble. Peut-être que je vais en traduire quelques autres tant que j'y suis, cela dit. (Mais le fandom knb n'est-il pas mort, depuis le temps ? A vous de me le dire)_


End file.
